HTTYD:watching themselves
by Destroyer0955
Summary: before chaos struck at the arena Odin and Thor themselves transported them to a theater to watch HTTYD disclaimer:I don't own HTTYD or any characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!  
this is my first fanfic and that means I am just a newbie here okay?  
thanks for everyone that comes to read this!:D  
this fanfic is inspired by all the ones that write the "watching the movie" type of fanfiction**

* * *

_chapter 1_

hiccup was standing in the entrance of the killing arena. This is the day that he would have to kill the mostrous nightmare,this is the day that hiccup dreaded to then walks to hiccup,"It's time hiccup,knock'em dead" he now makes his way to the rack of weapons in the middle of the arena,the teens(exept astrid) hollers,"woohoohooo!".Hiccup then picks up the shield,his father looking at him curiously,wondering what weapon he will use. then he picked up a small dagger in the rack."I would've gone for the hammer" stoick said to gobber,not taking his eyes off of then takes a deep breath,then said"I,m ready",his face looking determined. the lock on the monstrous nightmare's cage slowly the nightmare burst out of it's cage,body already on fire then crawls in the walls in the arena quickly,then blowing fire to the crowd,which they dodged but few of their beards covered in soot.

It then notices hiccup and lands on the floor,eyes locked on hiccup."Go on hiccup!"stoick said,"kill it through!"gobber said. then he dropped his dagger and shield,earning many murmurs of disaproval from the crowd.

"What's he doing?" stoick said to gobber as hiccup holds a hand out to it,making many of the crowd dissapointed.

"Hey,hey,It's okay,it's okay." hiccup said calming the then gestures to the helmet hiccup was wearing.

Hiccup then notices it and took it off then takes a deep breath,before saying"I'm not one of them",earning many gasps of shock from many a viking.

"Stop the fight" stoick said rising up from his chair,his anger rising up.

"No!" hiccup countered,"I need you all to see this."he said while raising his hand to the dragon.

"They're not what we think they are" more gasps "we don't have to kill them" more gasps(again)

All the vikings turned to stoick,"I said stop the fight!"he shouted angrily

then before the dragon or hiccup react,a bright flash of light engulfed the whole thing happened on the nest of the dragons(including toothless)

the vikings appeared in a huge room with a large mirror like wall in the front,and seats in the middle of the room(like in the theaters)

They landed in a pile with stoick in the very bottom(he appeared first so he was at the bottom)

Except for hiccup and astrid who was placed at their feet side by side

After the vikings got themselves untangled they gasped at what they saw,odin and thor themselves

"Odin the all-father,what brings us here to meet you odin,are we dead and in valhalla?" stoick asked confused.

Odin laughed,"No stoick,I have sent you here to watch something called a movie,its a series of pictures moving with sounds" he explained.

thor said"Now there will be guests joining us watch,NO FIGHTING THEM, .CLEAR?!"he said threteaningly

sounds of "okay" and "yes lord thor" were heard throughout the group of vikings.

"okay now I will bring them here" odin said, and soon deadly nadders , gronkles , monstrous nightmares , and zipplebacks appeared.

the vikings(except for hiccup and astrid) shouted battle cries and reached for their weapons, only to find out they were gone.

"I took all your weapons vikings,as well as your firebreathing ability dragons" Odin said. Thor spoke up "now NO FIGHTTIIIIIIIIIING!" he said a bit angry vikings and dragons fell silent after that.

"Now seating arrangements,stoick in the middle front"he did"gobber beside stoick"he did "teens except for hiccup and astrid,next to gobber"they did"hiccup"he then made two seats,and made a rock slab beside it"the left seat I just made"he did"astrid beside hiccup"  
"Whoa whoa wait,why Useless gets to sit next to her?!" snotlout said angrily "ONE, DON'T call him useless,TWO cause they are meant to be together" Thor said surprising everyone. '_what?they are meant to be together?_' they thought. hiccup and astrid blushed.

"Would you like me to take their future family here?"Thor asked. Everyone nodded,making hiccup and astrid blush harder.

"okay just give me a few moments" Thor said before entering a portal,seconds later Thor came out with a family behind him.

the father wears a leather armor with a twin sword strapped in his back,has auburn green eyes, and has a cool looking prosthetic  
the mother has blonde hair , an axe on her back,blue eyes and wearing like astrid's clothing but modified  
one 5 year old boy and one 4 year old girl were behind them"presenting the haddock family!" Thor said with a proud voice.

"This is Hiccup" Odin said gesturing to the father,"This is Astrid"he said gesturing to the mother "these are their siblings Magnus Haddock and Natasha Haddock" he said gesturing to the two siblings.

* * *

**A/N:there I will be updating tomorrow when I have the chance okay and please no harsh reviews see you tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I have two things I have to say:**

**1.I may not update in saturday because of my taekwondo classes and my wifi expiring  
2.I may update every chance I get and that pretty much means everyday  
I BRING TO YOU MY CHAPTER 2  
capital letters for older guys XD**

* * *

_ Chapter 2_

All of berk's jaws hit the one said anything for a while because of pure shock,some even fainted.

_'They really are meant to be'_ they thought. "hi" HICCUP said sheepishly,trying to break the silence.

Stoick was happy because hiccup has been a greater father than him. Gobber's happy because hiccup married astrid cause he knows that hiccup has a crush on was jealous because hiccup get to marry astrid. snotlout was fuming _'What?!I should be the one marrying astrid, not my cousin hiccup the Useless' _he thought still was also fuming because hiccup married astrid,not her.  
In a quick move he rushed to hiccup attemping to punch him but before he could grab him,HICCUP stopped him by grabbing the back of his tunic."Let me go you bitch!"(sorry for the language)he said while struggling to let himself free."I wouldn't do that if I were you"HICCUP said."hiccup,let him go"ASTRID did but not before giving snotlout a painful pinch.

"My son thor will be answering mos of the questions when I'm gone,I have to do something else" Odin said disappearing from sight.

"okay,continuing the seating arrangements, older hiccup and astrid, sit beside younger hiccup and astrid with your-" he was cut off by little magnus screaming "GRANDPA!" while running to stoick, then hugging his left leg."Magnus get back here!" HICCUP said while walking to magnus, still hugging stoick's foot. "Now go to your daddy" stoick said while picking him up and giving him to then pats HICCUP on the back,"congratulations m'boy,your going to be a better father than I was" stoick said congratulating him."thanks dad"HICCUP said while picking magnus up.

"now continuing,you two"Thor said pointing to HICCUP and ASTRID "sit beside them with your family"he sai gesturing to the two new seats he made beside hiccup and astrid,they did."hey there"ASTRID said while sitting down beside HICCUP and their only waved at them. "Toothless"Thor said before a night fury appeared in the front of the dragons. All vikings gasped at the nightfury,_'A night fury!'_ all of them thought."to the rock slab beside hiccup and astrid" toothless did while smiling at his gasps(how many times do I have to write this?!). "Everyone else may choose" they did "Now this movie is about hiccup and toothless" Thor said."All questions will be answered at the end of the movie" he said then disappeared.

then the screen came to life.

* * *

**A/N:There! I have finished the second chapter see you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys!  
I got kind of discouraged with my other story** **so I will continue this story yay!  
so without further ado! Chapter 3! Note: Toothless is from the past  
I may or may not reveal the older gang and their dragons, also alpha Toothless  
**

* * *

The screen comes to life

_**BERK**_

_**Screen shows an Island jutting out of the ocean, an isolated island called berk**_

**HICCUP:This is Berk**

The vikings except for Thor and the future family, jerked in their seats in shock that Hiccup's voice suddenly boomed in the entire theater.

**HICCUP:(CONT'D) It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It,s located solidly on the merridean of misery.  
_the camera shows two viking statues with their mouths on_**_ **fire**_

The vikings sideways glanced at the boy, next to his future family _'did we really made him think this bad of the village?'_

_**A wave splashes the camera, fogging the screen, when the fog was gone, the camera gets an overview of the village, sheep, houses, torches etc.**_

**HICCUP: My village. In a word, sturdy, It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new**

"Yeah! Because of those devils!" Snotlout shouted and the other vikings and teens (excluding Hiccup and Astrid) chorused in agreement. Snotlout suddenly stopped cheering as a knife embedded itself on the side of his head, only centimeters apart from cutting his head off. All vikings and dragons looked at a standing OHiccup, his hand still stretched from when he threw his knife. "Next time you call a dragon a devil I won't _miss_" OHiccup said emphasizing the _'miss'_ as Snotlout and the other vikings settled down with new found fear for the future chief _'who knew he could be so deadly?'_ the vikings thought.

**HICCUP:(CONT'D) We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. the only problem was the pests**

Toothless snorted. He's _not_ a pest!. He whacked YHiccup on the head with his tail. "What! That was before I met you!" YHiccup protested while OHiccup and OAstrid just chuckled with their kids.

_**Screen shows two sheep eating grass. Then suddenly the sheep to the right was carried off by a scaly** **foot**_

"A dwagon!" shrieked Natasha excitedly while the Vikings and dragons were confused as to why the girl is so excited with the beast.

**_The sheep to the right just shrugged and moved to the other sheep's position and continued eating without a care to the other__ sheep._**

The vikings chuckled despite the tension in the room.

**HICCUP:(CONT'D) You when most have mice or mosquitoes, we have...**

**_Screen shows a teenager opening a door, just as a dragon decided to blast on the door. He closed it just in time facing the screen, revealing Hiccup, a gangly teenager. He reopens it and gets out of the house, into the chaos outside._**

"Oh, Hiccup." sighed Stoick. "Why can't you just stay in the house?" said Stoick with a few nods of agreement. "Well duh, the house is on fire, I would prefer not being roasted, thank you very much, and besides, I have to help Gobber in the forge, don't I?" YHiccup pointed out while Thor just chuckled. Stoick just sat back at the chair surprised that Hiccup outsmarted him, the chief.

**HICCUP: most people would leave, not us, we're vikings  
****_Screen shows a nadder carrying off a sheep, before a viking jumps and hangs on the sheep, a viking pounding a mace on a face of a gronkle, then gets thrown__ off._**

The kids all cower behind their mothers, afraid of the dragons while Natasha and Magnus also cower behind OHiccup and OAsrid, but not because of the dragons, but because of the vikings hurting the dragons. The Vikings wait for the next scene to appear

* * *

**so that's my third chapter. Vote guys if I should add the older gang and if ruffnut will be paired with Fishlegs or with Snotlout and also if I should bring the alpha Toothless****  
**


End file.
